What Does A Kiss Feel Like?
by Damaxan13
Summary: OneShot. Fluff. RikuxSora. Sora wants to know what a kiss feels like, and Riku shows him. Random bitty that popped into my head not long ago. xD


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. But I wish I did. Cause that would make me so happy I'd have a heart attack before the ink dried on the contract. x.x

**Warning**: This is a fluff story of Sora and Riku. Just a little piece of fiction I thought up a while ago, and finally posted it.  One-shot!

**In this story: **Fluff, shounen-ai, and language. But I'm not sure. I can't remember. Bwaha.

**Note**: Flames will be used for….uh…just don't flame. Please. Yeah. Mmhmm. Plzkathx.

- - - - -

"Ri-ku!" A 12-year-old Sora yelled to his best friend. Riku turned, and saw the beautiful sight before him. Sora was running down the bridge, and waving his arm. He was wet, and only has his red swim shorts on. Riku grinned.

"Yes, Sora?" He replied smoothly, and fully moved his body so he was facing the boy. He swung his leg over the paopu tree and grinned again. Sora walked up and plopped himself next to the 13-year-old, and leaned against him slightly. Riku held his breath and enjoyed the moment.

"What does a kiss feel like?" He asked innocently, and Riku's grin faltered.

"Why, Sora? You're only twelve." The silver haired teen raised his eye brow.

"Yeah, well, you were twelve once, and you kissed Kairi, right?"

"Sora! That was a dare! And I don't like her like that! Girls are icky!" Riku made a face, and Sora giggled. "Plus, you did too!"

"But that's different. I mean, that was just a kiss from a dare. It didn't really _mean_ anything. I want to know what a kiss feels like. You know, between two people who like each other!" Sora smiled.

"Are you implying that you like me, Sora?" Riku joked, and Sora wrinkled his nose.

"Ew! Gross! We're just friends!" He exclaimed, and Riku forced himself to laugh. _If only he did like me…_

"_Best_ friends." Riku corrected. Sora nodded. "Well then, why are you asking me? Ask someone you like." Riku said, and was about to turn back around to watch the horizon, when Sora tugged on his sleeve. 

"But I don't like anyone. I jut wanna know what a kiss feels like." Sora said, and Riku grinned and shook his head a little.

"Sora, Sora. I can't _tell_ you what a kiss feels like. I've never been kissed before, besides the dare with Kairi. No one can really _say_ how a kiss feels. You have to actually have to kiss someone you like." Riku told him. Sora looked down

"Oh…" He said. They sat in silence. Riku had now turned around and was watching the crystal-clear water. It reminded him of Sora's eyes. Oh, those eyes he had gotten lost in countless times before. They were truly beautiful. They looked like flawless sapphires, just waiting to be looked at and admired. A voice interrupted his thoughts. _Damn voice…_

He immediately took that back when he realized who had brought him out of his reverie.

"Riku?" Sora asked again. "I mean, you can say no. I'll understand. It's no big deal, I mean…" He was mumbling, and Riku shook his head.

"Hm? What did you say? Sorry, I was daydreaming." Riku said, and grinned. Sora rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Never mind. I'll ask another time." He said, and got up. "I think I'm going to go home now. Mom probably wants me to help her cook…or something….yeah."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." Riku smiled warmly, but felt himself melt inside. He wanted Sora to stay with him, forever next to him, never leaving his side. He also didn't notice the slightly disappointed tone in Sora's voice. Sora got up and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Riku?"

"Yup?"

"Do ya wanna sleep over this weekend?"

Riku made no hesitation on his decision.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, o' course!" He said, and smiled. Sora smiled back.

"Alright. See ya, Riku."

"Later, Sora."

- - - - -

It was the weekend, finally. The boys had played video games, watched a funny movie, eaten all the junk food they could handle, and were now sitting on Sora's bed. They were just talking about simple things. Riku tried not to let his mind drift off into thoughts of Sora, and focus on whatever task he had on hand. Riku hadn't realized Sora had stopped talking.

"Yoo-hoo? Riku? You with me?"

"Huh – What?" Riku said. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You've been spacing out a lot. Are you okay?"

"Yes." _No. _Unconvinced, Sora raised his eyebrows a little and nodded.

"If you say so, Ri-ku."He stood up and got dressed for bed, right in front of Riku. He watched as his body moved around, trying to get the shirt off of him. His perfectly tanned skin seemed to glow with the light of the lamp in his room. He was truly perfect.

Eventually, they both got dressed and were sitting on Sora's bed, talking about nothing in particular. Then, somehow, Sora changed the subject.

"Riku…what does a kiss feel like?" His voice almost had a nervous tone to it. Riku laughed airily.

"Sora, we've had this conversation before. I can't tell you. You have to have one to know." They sat through a silence, and Sora was sitting cross-legged, a small, worried look on his face.

"Riku…"

"Hm?"

"…Can…can you…kiss me?" Sora asked innocently. Riku gaped.

"S-Sora! Ew! We're both guys!" He said, but didn't mean it. One, single bit.

"But Riku! You're my best friend! And I feel comfortable around you. I don't think it would be awkward at all! Please? Just a small kiss." He said, and pouted. Riku sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, but one, small kiss." _I don't want to get too carried away…_ He sat there and waited for the brunette to lean over and press his cherry lips against his own.

"Uh…" Sora sat there looking at Riku.

"Just lean forward and kiss me. It's not that hard, Sora." Riku chuckled, and Sora took in a deep breath. He leaned forward, but was sitting too far away from Riku. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to him, putting his hands on his thighs, and pressed his lips against Riku's. Sora's heart fluttered and got a funny feeling in his stomach. Riku closed his eyes and tried not to press his lips harder against Sora. Neither of them moved, but Riku reluctantly pulled away.

"See, Sora? Now you know what a kiss fe-" He was cut off when he was pushed back on the bed, and felt a warm pair of familiar lips on his. He opened his eyes to see magnificent blue ones looking straight at him. He closed them again when he felt Sora crawl on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist. They just stayed there, with their lips locked together, and Sora pulled away, blushing. Their noses were touching.

"…I like it." Sora said. Riku smiled, and tenderly traced his finger around the side of Sora's head.

"And I like you, Sora. I like you a lot." He whispered the last bit and claimed Sora's lips again in a passionate and sweet kiss. They kissed for a long time, and they hadn't realized it was dark until Sora's mom called up and told them to go to bed. They broke apart, and went under the covers of Sora's bed. Riku turned out the light, and once their eyes got used to the dark, then laid on their sides, facing each other. I could get lost in those eyes so easily… Riku thought. He reached out and brushed a lock of brown hair away from Sora's eyes. They smiled at each other, and Sora blinked.

"I like you a lot too, Riku." Sora said, and even in the dark, Riku could see he was blushing. He leaned over and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Sora, when we're older, I want you to promise that we can be boyfriends. Please?" Riku asked. Sora smiled, and held out his pinky.

"Pinky-promise." He said, and Riku wrapped his pinky around Sora's, then moved his hand so it was intertwined in Sora's smaller one. They smiled at each other one last time, and drifted off into sleep.

- - - - -

2 Years later, on the same night that their first happened, an older Sora and Riku were sitting on the beach together, Sora in Riku's lap. Riku was holding Sora in his arms, both grinning.

"Hey, Ri-ku, remember our first kiss?" Sora asked. Riku grinned wider.

"You bet. 2 Years ago tonight, right?" Riku replied. Sora smiled, and kissed him lightly on the nose, then the lips.

"Mmhm. And I kept your promise, didn't I?" Sora asked. Riku just tightened his grip on the brunette and he cuddled closer.

"Yep. And I'm glad you did. I could've sworn you liked Kairi for a moment or two." He said, and Sora sighed.

"Nah. You know I don't swing in that direction."

"Well, I'm very glad."

"Right. Because if not, I wouldn't love you as much as I do, and I'd be forced to live with her stupid whining all the time." Sora rolled his eyes, and Riku chuckled.

"True, true."

"Riku, I love you."

"Mm. I love you too, Sora." He whispered into his ear, and closed his eyes, hoping that they would spend many nights like this together, peaceful and happy, completely unaware of the years of pain and suffering they would be going through, starting the next morning.

- - - - -

Yeah, I had that idea stuck in my head for a very long time, and I couldn't resist. It was nagging me. So, here you go. A one shot that I will actually keep a one shot. :3

Please, R&R!


End file.
